


Misunderstandings

by xxEmi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And if you dont agree, Can you tell?, Cas is Human, College Student Castiel, First Meetings, I'm terrible at tagging, Learning sign language, M/M, Misunderstanding, awkward first meetings, cas doesn't understand sarcasm but thats okay, cas is a sweetheart, cas leans ASL for Dean, fight me, sams sarcastic a lot, so is meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: Very short one shot about sarcasm, misunderstandings, and sign language.





	Misunderstandings

“So how did you two meet?”

It was a simple question that made Cas’ cheeks burn, his husband and brother-in-law fall into hysterically laughter.

“Well,” Cas said with a nervous chuckle. “You see….”

* * *

_Cas bounced in his seat, clutching his back pack tightly in his fingers as he watched the people get on with anticipation. There was Mrs. Rip Van Winkle, an old lady who sat near the back of the bus and slept the whole ride, Mr. Mittens, an old man who had the same interest in bees as Cas did and had taught him how to knit a pair of yellow and black gloves with bees on them, there was Mr. Tall, who was in need of a haircut, as usual, and then, finally, the person he had been waiting for stepped on. Mr. Green eyes._

_He always got on two stops after Cas did and he always sat across from him with a Vonnegut in hand, looking absolutely beautiful and majestic._

_The first time he had gotten on, Cas was instantly taken by how attractive he was and mustered up the courage to talk to him and was very promptly ignored. He had cleared his throat and tried to get the man’s attention but Mr. Green eyes merely looked up, nodded and went back to his book._

_The same thing happened every day, no matter what Cas did, Mr. Green eyes refused to respond. Finally Cas gave up. “Fine, ignore me then, Assbutt.” He had spat out, slumping back into his chair._

_Mr. Tall, who was always good for a chat if he wasn’t too busy reading his health magazine, looked up and shook his head. “He must be deaf.” He said with a scoff._

_All at once Cas felt like an ass. The poor man was deaf and he just insulted him. Why hadn’t he realized that sooner? Cas moped about it all day, gathering the attention of his best friend, Meg Masters._

_“What’s up with you Clarence?” She had asked, slinging and arm over his shoulder as they walked to their next lecture._

_After he told her the story she rolled her eyes like she usually did when he did something she thought was ridiculous or unnecessary._

_“If he’s deaf he didn’t hear you insult him,” She had said, shaking her head. “But if it worries you that much, I can teach you some ASL and you can apologize to him.”_

_Cas jumped at the opportunity and they had their first lesson that night. It took a lot longer than he thought it would be able to learn the signs and even longer to be able to recognize them but after several weeks he was confident in his ability to have some semblance of a conversation and was excited to try it out._

_He watched as Mr. Green eyes sat down, messed with his phone for a minute before pulling out a Vonnegut and began to read._

_Cas gathered his attention before signing “Hello” which was a short wave._

_Mr. Green eyes raised an eyebrow before giving a hesitant wave back._

_Thrilled, Cas then signed, “How are you?”_

_Mr. Green eyes glanced around before setting his book aside. He reached under his hood and pulled out his earplugs. “Sorry man, I can’t read sign language.”_

_Cas’ cheeks burned as Mr. Tall began to laugh hysterically while Mr. Green eyes looked on with confusion._

_“You’re not deaf.” Cas said, burying his face in his hands._

_“N-no?” Mr. Green eyes said, sounding confused. "What's so funny?"_

_“I can’t believe you thought he was deaf,” Mr. Tall gasped out, clutching his stomach._

_“But you said he was!” Cas spluttered._

_“I was being sarcastic,”_

_“What’s going on?” Mr. Green eyes demanded._

_“I’m so sorry,” Cas began, wringing his hands. “You never answered me when I talked to you so I thought you were ignoring me but then he said you must be deaf and I guess he was being sarcastic and I’ve never been able to pick up sarcasm so I thought he was serious so I learned sign language so I could talk to you….” He trailed off into a mumble as Mr. Green eyes began to laugh._

_“Wow,” He said, running a hand through his blonde hair. “I never thought I was worth learning sign language for.” He stuck out his hand. “I’m Dean by the way,”_

_“Castiel, but I prefer Cas,” Cas replied, sheepishly shaking his hand._

_“You should totally ask him out, Dean.” Mr. Tall said with a large grin on his face._

_“Shut up, Sam. I was getting to that part,” Dean snapped before looking at Cas with a smile. “You know, I’d like to get to know the guy who was willing to learn sign language for me. What are you doing tonight?”_

* * *

“And we’ve been together ever since,” Dean said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulder. 


End file.
